Działamy Jako Plemię, A Nie Osobno!
Ryzykanci "Działamy Jako Plemię, A Nie Osobno!" ---- W tradycyjnym chińskim stroju, na wybrzeżu stała Jennifer. Uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha gotowa była na wprowadzenie widzów w ogólne zasady programu. Jennifer: 'Wyspa Lantau, to jedna z największych wysp w Hong Kongu, zlokalizowana u ujścia Rzeki Perłowej. To właśnie tu, grupa nieznajomych sobie ludzi postanowiło stanąć do rywalizacji przez następnych kilkadziesiąt dni. Podzieleni na dwa rywalizujące ze sobą plemiona, zmuszeni będą wykonywać różne wyzwania i starać się, aby nie dać się wyeliminować. Kto polegnie już na samym początku, a komu uda się zdobyć tytuł Ostatniego Ocalałego? 22 dni, 10 zawodników, jeden zwycięzca. ''(Opening) Dzień 1 (OPEN DAY) 'Jennifer: '''Już za moment poznamy grupkę śmiałków, którzy zdecydowali się na udział w programie. Ich łódź powoli zbliża się do brzegu! A więc przyszła pora, powitać naszych bohaterów! ''Kamera skierowała się na łódź, na której znajdowali się zawodnicy. Następnie ukazała chłopaka o ciemnej karnacji, który śmiał się razem z chłopakiem siedzącym obok. '''Jennifer: '''Gabe i Victor! Przyjaciele, którym dane będzie rywalizować między sobą i innymi uczestnikami! ''' ' Obraz kamery powędrował do trzech dziewczyn, które siedziały na końcu łodzi i rozmawiały ze sobą, spokojnie. '''Jennifer: '''Słodziutka jak miód, ale głupia jak but, Ruby; pyskata, ale zabawna, Claudia; kochająca sport, Eva. ' ' Po nich kamera skierowała się na najwyższego uczestnika programu, który przekomarzał się z nieco mniejszym od niego blondynem. 'Jennifer: '''Palant, to znaczy szanowany sport... serio? Naprawdę? Chłopak ma wysokie mniemanie chyba... ''Drze kartkę z krótkim przedstawieniem chłopaka. '''Jennifer: '''Wysoki, Joey; niski, Simon. ' :(> Kamera ukazała ostatniego chłopaka znajdującego się w towarzystwie rozgadanej blondynki, która trzymała w swoich dłoniach, zdjęcie córki. Jennifer: '''Buntownik, Dan; kochająca matka, Julie. ''' ' '''Jennifer: '''I nasz ostatnia zawodniczka, Veronica! ' Jennifer: 'Skoro już poznaliśmy naszych zawodników, to pora na małą niespodziankę, którą przygotowałam dla nich. (; ''Jen wyjęła z kieszeni spodni pilota, na którym był czerwony przycisk. Nacisnęła go i łódź eksplodowała, a znajdujący się na niej zawodnicy znaleźli się w wodzie. Na twarz Victor'a spadł list, który przeczytał na głos wszystkim. Witajcie, '' ''czytając ten list, możecie uznać go za start gry. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie dopłynięcie na brzeg wyspy Lantau, na której otrzymacie dalsze wskazówki. Osoba, która nie zdecyduje się na przepłynięcie raptem 800 metrów, będzie musiała opuścić program. całusy, Jennifer Bez zastanowienia zawodnicy popłynęli w kierunku wyspy. →← Po niedługim czasie na plaży znalazła się grupa Ryzykantów. Przed nimi stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, prowadząca programu - Jennifer, która powitała już oficjalnie zawodników, a ci przywitali się z nią. 'Jennifer: '''I jak samopoczucie? :D Gotowi na niezłą dawkę emocji? ^^ '''Simon: '''Zawsze! '''Jennifer: '''Cieszę się bardzo! W takim razie przygotujcie się, bo pora na głosowanie! ''Nagle nastała cisza spowodowona obwieszczeniem Jennifer o głosowaniu. ''' ' ' Jennifer: 'Wiedziałam, że was tym zaskoczę, hihi. Ale już nie przedłużajmy, pora oddać swój głos na uczestnika, którego chcecie wyeliminować z konkurencji. ^^ Oczywiście biorę pod uwagę to, że jeszcze siebie nie znacie za bardzo, ani nie mieliście okazji konkurować ze sobą, ale trzeba wprowadzić jakąś dramaturgię na start. ' Bez głosu sprzeciwu Ryzykanci wykonali polecenie prowadzącej i oddali swoje głosy do urny, która znajdowała się na bambusowym stole nieopodal nich. Jennifer przyszła z urną do uczestników, którzy zniecierpliwieni czekali na werdykt. 'Jennifer: '''Pora sprawdzić na kogo oddaliście głosy. ''Wyjmuje pierwszy głos. 'Jennifer: '''Simon. 1 głos na Simon'a. ''Wyjmuje z urny drugi głos. 'Jennifer: '''Gabe! 1 głos na Simon'a, 1 głos na Gabe. ''Z urny zostaje wyjęty kolejny głos. 'Jennifer: '''Gabe! 2 głosy na Gabe, 1 głos na Simon'a. ''Z urny zostaje wyjęty czwarty głos. 'Jennifer: '''Gabe! 3 głosy na Gabe, 1 głos na Simon'a. ''Gabe stał zaniepokojony. Nerwowo zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Jennifer wyjęła następny głos. 'Jennifer: '''Joey! 3 głosy na Gabe, i po 1 głosie na Simon'a i Joey'a. ''Wyciągnęła kolejny głos z bambusowej skrzynki. 'Jennifer: '''Victor! 3 głosy na Gabe, i po 1 głosie dla Simon'a, Joey'a i Victor'a. ''Chłopacy spojrzeli po sobie. W ręce prowadzącej znalazł się kolejny już głos, siódmy. 'Jennifer: '''Joey! 3 głosy na Gabe, 2 głosy na Joey'a, po jednym głosie dla Simon'a i Victor'a. Jeszcze 3 głosy zostały. Zobaczmy więc jakie. ''Sięgnęła ręką po ósmą karteczkę z imieniem. 'Jennifer: '''Joey! Po 3 głosy dla Gabe i Joey'a, oraz po 1 głosie dla Simon'a i Victor'a! ''Zanurzyła dłoń w urnie i wyciągnęła przedostatni głos. 'Jennifer: '''Joey! 4 głosy na Joey'a, 3 głosy na Gabe, po 1 głosie dla Simon'a i Victor'a! A ostatni głos jest na... ... ... ... ... ... Gabe! ''Wyciągnęła ostatni głos pokazując karteczkę z jego imieniem. 'Jennifer: '''Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyliście mnie! :O Nie spodziewałam się remisu w głosach, ale nie będę narzekała na niego, hihi. :3 Pewnie jesteście ciekawi dlaczego teraz nastąpiło głosowanie, c' nie? ^^ Ale wiecie co? :D Nie dowiecie się tego teraz! B) Wasza ósemka, która przetrwała - musicie znaleźć sobie dobre miejsce na zbudowanie obozu, w którym będziecie dzisiaj nocować. Póki co działacie razem i nie przydzielę was do żadnych plemion. Na razie. Natomiast Gabe i Joey pójdą ze mną. Widzimy się jutro z samego rana. Do zobaczenia! (; ''Jennifer odeszła z Gabe'm i Joey'em. Reszta zaczęła się naradzać odnośnie tego, gdzie najlepiej będzie zrobić obóz. →← '''Jennifer: '''Pewnie jesteście ciekawi dlaczego doszło do głosowania i dlaczego was "odseparowałam" od reszty. '''Joey: '''Z miłą chęcią bym się dowiedział. '''Gabe: '''Podobnie. '''Jennifer: '''Zatem dostaniecie odpowiedź na to niezrozumiałe dla reszty zagranie. :3 Prawda jest taka, że nie wiedziałam jak podzielić was na plemiona i kogo ustanowić kapitanem. Dlatego wymyślałam całą tą szopkę z głosowaniem. Osoba, która miała otrzymać najwięcej głosów miała zostać kapitanem pierwszego plemienia i wybrać następnego dnia osoby do drużyny. Ale na szczęście był remis w głosach i udało się nam wyłonić dwóch kapitanów drużyn! ''' Jennifer: 'W ramach rekompensaty za to wszystko, dostaniecie ode mnie pewne ułatwienie w postaci immunitetu, którego będziecie mogli użyć w dowolnej chwili do czasu scalenia plemion. Wtedy, jeżeli nie wykorzystacie immunitetu - przepadnie wam on. '''Gabe: '''Dobra, wszystko rozumiemy, ale pewnie nie dostaniemy tak łatwo tego immunitetu. Zgadza się? '''Jennifer: '''Widzę, że już się wczuliście w program! :D Tak. Łatwo nie będzie, ponieważ wasze immunitety zostały ukryte w lesie. Dla ułatwienia został ogrodzony teren, na którym będziecie mogli go znaleźć. Szukanie go po całym lesie zajęło by wam naprawdę sporo czasu. Dzisiejszą noc nie spędzicie z resztą grupy, a spędzicie sobie sami ze sobą. Jutro natomiast spotkamy się z samego rana i podzielimy was na plemiona. (; '''Joey: '''To co? Idziemy Gabe? '''Gabe: '''Coś jeszcze chcesz nam przekazać? '''Jennifer: '''Nie. Miłej zabawy życzę! c: ''Poszła żegnając się z chłopakami. Chłopacy weszli w głąb lasu. →← W międzyczasie pozostali zawodnicy znaleźli miejsce, w którym wybudują obóz. Simon, Dan i Victor zajęli się jego budową; Claudia, Eva i Ruby udały się do lasu po coś do jedzenia; Veronica i Julie poszły poszukać czegoś do ogniska. Chłopacy, a głównie Dan i Victor ciężko pracowali nad budową szałasu z gałęzi i liści jakie mieli pod ręką. Simon siedział na skale i "nadzorował pracę chłopaków. Widać było po nich zdenerwowanie zachowaniem blondyna, który opierdzielał się w najlepsze. 'Dan: '''Może szanowny, blond księciu nam pomoże, a nie będzie się opierdalał? '''Simon: '''A po co skoro dajecie sobie radę? ;p '''Dan: '''Trzymaj mnie Victor, bo zaraz zrobię mu krzywdę... -,- '''Victor: '''Nie baw się w księżniczkę i chodź nam pomóż. Albo będzie spał na plaży pod gołym niebem. '''Simon: '''Ugh... ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Simon: '''Dobra... niech wam będzie... ''Niechętnie podszedł do nich. 'Simon: '''To co mam zrobić? '''Victor: '''Zacznij już układać patki na szałas. '''Simon: '''Okej... ''Niechętnie zabrał się do roboty. Szczerze to go nie interesowało, gdzie będą spali. Postanowił więc trochę namieszać, niszcząc szkielet konstrukcji szałasu. Zauważył to Dan, który rzucił na ziemie materiały i cały czerwony na twarz gotowy do bójki udał się do Simon'a. '''Dan: '''Ku*wa! Coś ty zrobił?! '''Simon: '''To przez przypadek... ''' Dan: '''Widziałem, że zniszczyłeś całą konstrukcje! Co z tobą jest nie tak?! '''Simon: '''Nic? ;v ''Dan nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na chłopaka. W bezpiecznej odległości przyglądał się temu Victor prychając śmiechem. '' '' Korzystając z sytuacji, że dziewczyny były same, Claudia postanowiła działać od razu i próbować nakłonić swoje koleżanki do tajemnego sojuszu. 'Eva: '''Sojusz? '''Claudia: '''Im wcześniej zostanie on założony tym lepiej dla nas. (; '''Eva: '''Może i tak, ale jaką będziemy miały gwarancję, że trafimy do tego samego plemienia? Co jak nas rozdzielą? '''Claudia: '''Wtedy będziemy wymieniały się informacjami co i jak. '''Eva: '''A to jest dozwolone? '''Claudia: '''Raczej tak. c; Więc jak? Piszecie się na to? '''Ruby: '''Sojusz seksi Biczys na wyspie? Why not? '''Eva: '''W sumie co nam szkodzi. Zawsze jakieś zabezpieczenie i przewaga nad innymi. Jestem ciekaw czy inni też zakładają jakieś sojusze. :/ I również dokąd zabrała Jennifer, Joey'a i Gabe. '''Claudia: '''Pewnie dowiemy się tego jutro. ''30 minut później... Dziewczyny wróciły do obozu, który pozostawiał sobie wiele do życzenia. Po bójce jaką stoczyli ze sobą Dan i Simon nie przetrwało nic z obozu. Victor stanął przy piątce dziewczyn i kiwał zawiedziony głową. '''Victor: '''Gdyby nie ich szarpanina, to może obóz by powstał, ale same widzicie. Ta dwójka zniszczy wszystko. ' Claudia: 'Świetnie... -,- '''Julie: '''Brawo panowie, kawał niezłej roboty. ''Wszystkie dziewczyny były wściekłe na szarpiących się jeszcze chłopaków. Ale nic już na to nie mogły poradzić. Tę noc musieli spędzić pod gołym niebem. A powoli się już ściemniało. Dzień 2 Następnego dnia z rana, zawodnicy zostali zwołani na plażę, gdzie przed nimi stała Jennifer z dwójką przyszłych kapitanów plemion. Pozostała ósmeka, niewyspana była ciekawa odpowiedzi nagłego zniknięcia Gabe i Joey'a. 'Jennifer: '''Widzę, że nie spało wam się dobrze. '''Ruby: '''Spałoby się, gdyby nie dziecinne przepychanki Dan'a i Simon'a. Nie mieliśmy przez nich obozu. '''Dan: '''Przepraszam, że co?! Gdyby ten blondynek nam pomógł jak trzeba nie doszłoby do tego! To przez niego! On zniszczył konstrukcję szałasów... '''Simon: '''Pff. '''Jennifer: '''Czyli się dzieje! :D Znakomicie! Ale do rzeczy! Wczoraj jak wiecie odbyło się głosowanie, na którym Joey i Gabe otrzymali najwięcej głosów. Owe głosowanie miało na celu wyłonienie jednego kapitana plemienia, ale dzięki remisowi - wyłoniliśmy ich dwóch! Za moment Joey i Gabe dobiorą sobie członków plemienia, a następnie jako plemię znajdziecie i zbudujecie sobie nowy obóz. Ten obóz, który zbudowaliście wczoraj. Teoretycznie. xd Będzie obozem po scaleniu plemion, które nadejdzie za paręnaście tam dni. '''Veronica: '''Nieźle. '''Jennifer: '''Gabe, Joey. Teraz wasza kolej. Dobierzcie sobie uczestników, a i wybieracie modułem: dziewczyna, chłopak, dziewczyna, chłopak. Zaczyna Gabe! '''Gabe: '''No oki. ''Przyjrzał się dziewczynom. Po chwili zdecydował się wybrać. '''Gabe: '''Liczę na ciebie Eva! '''Eva: '''Będę się starała ze wszystkich sił! ;) Możesz na mnie polegać. '''Joey: '''Ja wybieram Ruby! '''Ruby: '''Oks. '''Gabe: '''Victor'a zostawię sobie na potem. Daniel! '''Dan: '''Luz. ''' Joey: 'Popełniłeś błąd. ''Cicho powiedział. '''> Joey: '''Victor! '''Victor: '''Ok. ''' Gabe: '''Fuck... No dobra. Wybieram Julie. '''Julie: '''Dzięki. :D '''Gabe: '''Spoko. '''Joey: '''Claudia! ''' ' 'Gabe: '''Veronica, zapraszam! '''Joey: '''I Simon do mnie! ''Wymienione osoby stanęły u boku kapitanów. Jennifer rozdała im opaski. Drużyna Gabe otrzymała czerwone, a Joey'a niebieskie. 'Jennifer: '''Skoro znajdujemy się ne terytorium Chin, więc nazwy drużyn będą typowo chińskie. Grupa Gabe'a od tej pory będa zwać się Plemieniem Long, czyli smokami! Grupa Joey'a zwać się będzie zaś Xiangmao, czyli pandami! Skoro już znamy składy, nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzała. Dzisiaj macie jeszcze wolne, by móc za klimatyzować się w grupie. Od jutra czeka na was pierwsze wyzwanie o nagrodę! Ciao! ;* ''Znikła. A zaraz po niej rozeszli się zawodnicy w poszukiwaniu miejsca na obóz dla zespołu. →← right|235px Szybko znaleźli miejsce, w którym rozbiją obóz. Joey jako kapitan przydzielił każdemu zadanie: On sam zajmie się budowaniem szałasu; Claudia i Ruby muszą znaleźć jakieś materiały na ów budowę; Victor i Simon mieli za zadanie złowić jakąś rybkę do jedzenia. ' Dzięki współpracy udało im się szybko uwinąć z budową obozu i złowieniem czegoś na obiad. Victor rozpalił ognisko, na którym opiekali sobie nadziane na patyk ryby. Siedzieli w kółku przy ognisku i rozmawiali ze sobą, poznając się bliżej. right|120pxWiele do życzenia we współpracy było w plemieniu Long, gdzie Julie narzucała innym co mają robić. Co nie podobało się Evie i Gabe'owi. Daniel miał ją totalnie w dupie i poszedł poszukać jedzenia do lasu, a Veronica zbytnio nie orientowała się co ma robić. Julie była zażenowana zachowaniem swoich kolegów i koleżanek z drużyny. ' '''Julie: '''Wasze zachowanie jest naprawdę żenujące. '''Eva: '''Nasze zachowanie jest żenujące? To ty zaczęłaś nam rozkazywać co mamy robić jakbyś była kapitanem. '''Julie: '''No bo wiem, że zrobię to lepiej o Gabe! '''Gabe: '''Stoję tutaj. ;u; '''Julie: '''No sory, ale nie mam zaufania do facetów w kwestii rozporządzania. xD '''Gabe: '''Dzięki. ;u; ' Dzień 3 Po jakże "miło" spędzonej nocy pod gwiazdami w plemieniu Long nie można było ich porównać do członków plemienia Xiongmao, którzy wypoczęci i pełni sił przybyli na miejsce pierwszego wyzwania o nagrodę. Znajdowali się na plaży, gdzie na wodzie znajdowały się oznaczone tereny bambusowymi klatkami i śliska równoważnia. Jennifer: '''Widzę, że niektórzy z was miło spędzili noc, a co niektórzy nie. Gabe, jak się spało? Jak obóz? '''Gabe: '''Super, bardo fajnie. Gdyby nie to, że Julka chciała przejąć inicjatywę i ostatecznie gówno z tego wyszło. '''Julie: '''No bo ja miałam wizję! '''Dan: '''Sryzję! Dobrze, że chociaż jakieś jedzenie... może nie jakieś tam super, ale zawsze jakieś. '''Julie: '''Mam nadzieję, że do wygrania będzie dzisiaj jakieś żarełko. '''Jennifer: '''O tym za chwilę. A wy Xiongamo, jak wam się spało? '''Simon: '''Dzięki współpracy zbudowaliśmy całkiem niezły szałas, w którym mogliśmy się położyć. Liście posłuży nam za materac, a na obiado-kolacje mieliśmy pyszne rybki. :3 '''Joey: '''Potwierdzone info. '''Jennifer: '''Miło mi to słyszeć! :D Ale pora zacząć walkę! Dzisiaj czeka na was pierwsze zadanie o nagrodę, którą jest paczka ryżu na następne 3 dni pobytu na wyspie i jakieś krzesiwo. ;) Jest o co walczyć, ale na czym polegało będzie wyzwanie? Otóż wybierzecie jednego członka, który jest dobry w układaniu puzzli! '''Julie: '''Oo, to ja! '''Eva: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Julie: '''Jak nigdy! Ze swoją córeczką zawsze układam puzzle w wolnych chwilach. Więc mogę się przy tym sprawdzić. '''Gabe: '''No ok... ''' Claudia: 'To ja od naszej drużyny zabiorę się za układanie. '''Joey: '''Spox. '''Jennifer: '''Reszta natomiast będzie musiała przejść po nawilżonej równoważni, wskoczyć do oznakowanego terenu i wyłowić JEDNEGO puzzla i zanieść na plażę do osoby, która je układa. I potem następna osoba wchodzi na równoważnie. Jeżeli osoba spadnie z równoważni musi wejść na nią jeszcze raz i od początku przejść całą. Aha. Bym była zapomniała. Kilka puzzli jest tam dodatkowych i nie pasują w ogóle do obrazka jaki ma z nich wyjść. '''Ruby: '''A co ma wyjść? '''Jennifer: '''Xiongmao musi ułożyć pandę, a Long smoka - do wyłowienia jest 5 puzzli, tak nawiasem mówiąc. Czas na wykonanie... '''Simon: '''Jeszcze na czas? '''Jennifer: '''Inaczej by to nie było wyzwanie, prawda? ''Powiedziała z ironią w stronę blondyna. '''Simon: '''Fakt. '''Jennifer: '''Macie na to 30 minut. '''Gabe: '''Na luzie. '''Jennifer: '''Zobaczymy. (; Radzę wam się streszczać, bo w przypadku remisu - czas ma największe znaczenie! '''WYZWANIE O NAGRODĘ Claudia i Julie znajdowały się blisko planszy, na której miały ułożyć zdobyte przez członków swojej drużyny puzzle. Kolejność w jakiej się ustawiła reszta wyglądała następująco: Xiangamo - Joey, Ruby, Simon i Victor; Long - Gabe, Veronica, Dan i Eva. Jennifer: 'Gotowi? ''Joey i Gabe przygotowali się do startu. 'Jennifer: '''START! ''I ruszyli szybko na równoważnię. Nie było to wcale łatwe do przejście i kiwali się obaj na lewo i prawo, ale udało im się utrzymać równowagę i dotrzeć do bambusowej klatki. Wskoczyli do niej i zanurkowali. Obaj wyłowili po jednym elemencie układanki i z powrotem popłynęli na plażę. W tym samym czasie podali dziewczynom od układania, po puzzlu. Po nich kolejni weszli na równoważnie. Tym razem Ruby i Roni. ''' Veronica spadła z równoważni do wody tuż przy samym końcu. Ruby szła na czworaka chichrając się słodko pod nosem. Veronica: 'Kurczę... ''Musiała zaczynać od nowa przejście po równoważni. Ruby zanurzyła się pod wodą i po chwili wyłoniła się z kawałkiem puzzla. Plemię dopingowało blondynkę z brzegu. 'Ruby: '''Wygyrwam! '' ''Dan zatrzymał się na chwilę i zanurzył rękę we wodzie. Zdziwiło to nieco Simona, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować i powolnym kroczkiem zmierzał do klatki. Dan złapał całkiem niezły okaz rybki i rzucił nią w blondyna. Nastolatek spadł do wody. 'Dan: '''Haha! ''Śmiejąc się przyśpieszył i wskoczył do wody. Na rogu ekranu pojawił się zegar pokazujący ile czasu pozostało do końca zadania - 20 minut. ''' ' ''Dan wynurzył się z wody i z puzzlem w dłoni pobiegł do Julie. Ta mogła wreszcie zacząć łączyć elementy. Jednak problem tkwił w tym, że nie chciały się one ze sobą w żadnym stopniu połączyć. Któryś z nich był zły. Simon nadrobił straty i przyniósł Claudii trzeci puzzel. Położyła go obok pozostałych. Simon: '''Nie będziesz ich układać? '''Claudia: '''A po co? '''Simon: '''Będziemy wiedzieć czy któryś z nich jest zły i będziemy mogli zdążyć jeszcze go wymienić. '''Claudia: '''Na pewno wszystkie są dobre. Ręczę za nie! :D '''Simon: '''Aha? ''' Jennifer: 'Pozostało 18 minut! ''Victor i Eva ruszyli. Szybko przeszli po równoważni bez żadnych problemów. A przynajmniej mogło tak się wydawać. Na dryfującej łódce niedaleko nich byli stażyści mający wycelowane działko w ich stronę. Z ów działka zostały wystrzelone zdechłe ryby. Victor robił zwinne uniki i jakoś udało mu się wskoczyć do wody w klatce. Eva nie miała tyle szczęścia. Dostała rybą prosto w twarz i wpadła do wody. Victor z puzzlem w dłoni popłynął na brzeg. Joey wszedł na równoważnię. 'Victor: '''Trzymaj! ''Rzuca puzzla na panel. 'Claudia: '''Dzięki. ;) '''Victor: '''Zacznij powoli układać. '''Claudia: '''Spoczi! ;* ''Pobiegł. 'Claudia: '''Niet. >:) ''Eva po ponownym przejściu przez równoważnie wskoczyła do wody. Wraz z nią na równi wskoczył Joey, z którym równie szybko dopłynęła do brzegu. Kapitan plemienia Xiongamo podał Claudii ostatni element puzzli. 'Joey: '''UKŁADAJ! '''Claudia: '''No już, już. Spokojnie. ''Naprawdę wolno zaczęła łączyć ze sobą kawałki puzzli. W między czasie Eva podała 4 kawałek Julie. 'Julie: '''Będzie trzeba wyłowić jeszcze jeden dodatkowy. Bo nie pasuje jeden tutaj wcale. ''Odrzuciła zbędny jej puzzel. 'Julie: '''Ale ten pasuje! ^^ ''Przybiły piątki. Gabe wszedł na równoważnie. Claudia złączyła ostatni puzzel z resztą. Ułożyła obrazek ze smokiem, co trochę ją wpieniło. ''' Jennifer: '''I KONIEC! PLEMIĘ XIONGAMO wygrywa ryż i krzesiwo! Gratulacje! :D '''Plemię Xiongamo: '''YASS! ''' Jennifer: 'Xiongamo będzie mogło delektować się smakiem ryżu, natomiast Long będzie musiała sobie jakoś poradzić. To by było na tyle. Dziękuję i do zobaczenia jutro na wyzwaniu o immunitet! ''Rozeszli się. Dzień 4 4 dzień na wyspie, nie należał do zbytnio udanych. Od samego rana padało i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby w najbliższym czasie dżdży deszcz miał się zakończyć. Zawodnicy nie wyściubiali nosa ze swoich obozów. right|235px Plemię Xiongamo siedziało schowane pod szałasem, po którym na piasek spadały krople deszczu. Każdy zajadał się tam porcją ryżu. Siedzieli w ciszy. Do czasu... ''' Joey: '''Claudia. Powiedz nam, dlaczego w czasie wczorajszego zadania nie starałaś się? Nie sprawdzałaś puzzli, które mogły do siebie nie pasować. Chociaż na nasze szczęście pasowały. '''Claudia: '''A dlaczego miałabym ci się z tego zwierzać? To wyłącznie mój interes jak postępuje w czasie zadań. '''Joey: '''Działamy Jako Plemię, A Nie Osobno! Zrozum to! '''Claudia: '''No tak... Ale udało nam się i wygraliśmy. Więc po co drążyć temat? '''Simon: '''Wow. ''' Dyskusja trwała dalej, co spowodowało zamieszanie u Xiongamo. right|120px Tymczasem w plemieniu Long atmosfera była mniej napięta niż u przeciwników. Pogodzili się z porażką. Schowani pod szałasem zbudowanym wczoraj po zadaniu, kryli się przed deszczem. ' →← Mimo pogody jaka panowała na wyspie, Jennifer wezwała późnym popołudniem oba plemiona na zbiórkę. '''Jennifer: '''Jak widać pogoda dzisiaj nam nie służy. '''Simon: '''Pytanie. Dlaczego ty masz parasol, a my musimy moknąć? ;v '''Jennifer: '''A kto to prowadzi? '''Simon: '''Ty. '''Jennifer: '''Zatem znasz już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Hihi. ^^ Ale do rzeczy. Pogoda nie dopisuje... bla, bla, bla wyzwanie o immunitet... bla, bla, bla rada plemienia inaczej zwana ceremonia eliminacji. I zamienimy sobie kolejność. →← ' ' ' ' ' RADA PLEMIENIA Nastał wieczór. Deszcz ustąpił. Plemię Long zjawiło się na ceremonialnym ognisku, a przed nimi staneła Jennifer z urną z głosami. Jennifer: 'Witam plemię Long na pierwszej w tym sezonie radzie plemienia. Niestety z waszej piątki ubędzie członka. Podliczyłam już wszystkie głosy. W waszym zespole znajdują się dwie osoby, które nie otrzymały głosu. Są to Eva i Veronica. Dlatego ich pochodnie będą jeszcze płonęły. '''Eva: '''Jezu... ''Odetchnęła z ulgą i przytuliła Veronicę. '''Veronica: '''Kamień z serca. '''Jennifer: '''Gabe, Daniel i Julie. Z waszej trójki dwie osoby otrzymały po jednym głosie, a trzecia niestety otrzymała ich, aż trzy! ''' ' ' 'Jennifer: '''Z 1 głosem przechodzi dalej... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... GABE! '''Gabe: '''Yass! '''Jennifer: '''Daniel, Julie. Jedno z was za chwilę odpadnie. I z pewnością nie będzie to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...DAN! Niestety Julie. '''Julie: '''3 głosy? Ale jak to? '''Veronica: '''Wybacz. To był trudny wybór. '''Dan: '''Na kogoś trzeba było zagłosować. '''Eva: 'Żegnaj. 'Julie: '''Ech... ''Poszła. Ex-koledzy z drużyny odprowadzili ją wzrokiem. 'Jennifer: '''To by było na tyle. Do zobaczenia jutro. Dzień 5 ''Nazajutrz ryzykanci zostali zwołani na zbiórkę na plaży. 'Jennifer: '''Niestety nagła eliminacja Julie nie spodobała się szefostwu i postanowili ją przywrócić do gry. Zadanie miało być inne, ale wykorzystamy je kiedy indziej. Wyzwanie o Nagrodę polega na znalezieniu Julie w lesie. Plemię, które pierwsze ją znajdzie będzie miało zasilone szeregi o jej, skromną osobę. '''Claudia: '''Nagrodę? A nie immunitet? '''Jennifer: '''Niet. Plany się trochę pokomplikowały, ale dzięki temu, więcej się dzieje. No! To nie pozostaje nic innego jak życzyć wam powodzonka w zadanku! ''ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Ryzykanci (odcinki)